When We Walk Again
by LilSis0401
Summary: Spencer wakes up having no memory of herslef or anything about what has happened her whole life. And everytime she meets someone who tries and helps her, they always end up leaving her...will that change?
1. Chapter 1

A Lone blond girl rushed up out of the water, sputtering, gasping for air,but unable to keep it in her lungs for she coughed it back out. Her eyes frantically searched the room. It was white, all white. Questions raced through her head as she pushed herself up. What was going on? Where was she?...Who was she? Her body slammed back into the tub, her legs too week to hold her up. A groan escaped her lips as she looked up and tried again, only this time grasping the towel wrack tightly. A little wobbly but she stood. Her breathing began to quicken and she winced from the pain shooting through her body. 'mirror, i need a mirror she thought to herself. Her eyes searched the room once more. There didn't seem to be one in the room. Just the simple basics of a normal restroom. Warily, and shakily the blond stepped out of the tub and stumbled over to the brown door across the room. As soon as she reached the door she slammed into it losing balance, the only thing holding her up were her arms pushing down on the knob. The fact that she had even made it to the door meant she was improving. the wobbling blond eventually regained her balance and opened the door to stepinto a large bedroom. She guessed it was the master bedroom. There were pictures mounted on the wall, and a few on the table that sat next to the bed. One had a group of girls, their mouths wide open. Two brunettes having brown eyes and one with deep blue. Next to them sttod a blond, bright blue eyes, and a smaller smile unlike her friends. Alright now that she knew what she looked like, she needed to know her name, her age. What about family? Did she have any? The blue eyed blond searched the room further, she saw a picture of herself and a man. Short black hair, green eyes, very handsome. She turned to see a door and slowly made her way to it. Her walking seemed more like a flow now. Opening the door she found that it was a long walk-in closet

The first thing she saw was a flattering black dress 


	2. Chapter 2

ok sry guys i dnt no y it underlined it all but heres more and sorry the last post was so dinkyand this ones not gonna b much different. sry short on time!! but here it is!

The first thing she saw was a flattering black dress, she slipped it on thankful for the feeling of something covering her goosed skin. The girl couldn't explain it but something called her to the back of the darkened closet. She strained to see an armoire in the back. Pure curiosity struck her., what if it held a part of her, something that would bring her memory back. She cautiously made her way closer to the armoire. It was almost pitch-black when she reached it. Her body jolted backwards as the doors to the armoire opened suddenly. Every inch of her body told her to run, but something inside her told her to stay put. When lights shined showing the armoires contents, that's when she ran. Her legs became Gel-lo again as she slammed the door shut.

Sirens were heard from outside the window, the one window that was in the room. Looking further around the room she crawled over to the satin bed to try and prop herself up s she could at least lay on something soft. Although she struggled, she made her way up onto the bed with a grunt. A crumpling sound was heard from under her. So she reached under and grabbed the paper that she lay on. 'Spencer, you've been through a lot, but it hasn't even begun.' The note read. '_Was this here before? What does it mean by it hasn't even begun?'_ Spencer thought to herself. She decided that it couldn't hurt to check out the rest of the house. She exited through a door she had yet to enter and is met with a large hallway. A door to her left intrigues her, but the knob won't budge. "Damn door." she muttered to herself.

The walls in the hallway were lined with pictures, but only one sparked her interests. It held a photo of the beach with herself and the same man from the last picture. '_Arthur!' Spencer yelled laughing as she dangled over the muscular brunettes shoulder. Arthur laughed with her before he dropped her into the water._

Spencer smiled to herself grateful for the memory. Still, it didn't answer the questions she wanted answered.

A door near the end of the hallway caught Spencer's attention. It was different from the others in the house, it was steel and cold. Spencer also noticed the pad lock next to the door handle. Not wanting to find something out she didn't want to know or cause unwanted trouble. She stepped away from the door, and continued to explore.

When she reached the end of the hallway, it opened up into a large living room Esq. room. The walls were colored in a warm red color and the décor was all black. Although it was a dark room, it felt oddly welcoming. Lighting flashed outside the large window and it caused the blond the jump with a small shriek.

Behind the blue-eyed blond a camera zoomed in on her, but Spencer didn't notice. What she did notice was a low crackling noise coming from a dark corner in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

yay more oh and i do not own south of nowhere

"Hello?" She called, her voice shaky. It echoed off the walls eerily and the crackling noise stopped. Spencer slowly turned her body in a circle to check her surroundings. "Is someone there?" She called once more.

"Karen." the blonds eyes went wide with fright.

"What…who," She paused trying to form a sentence in her head. "What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice cracked and she cautiously spun again, both in fear but also hoping to see someone.

"I'm an automated computer program turned on only by movement in the house." The voice answered. Spencer thought for a second. _'If it only turns on by movement, does that mean I'm the only one here?' _The blond asked herself. A sense of loneliness came over her as she asked her next question.

"Ok, so where am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"You are in your house." the computer answered simply

"And my memory?" Spencer was getting angered at the computer fast. It's deep electronic voice spoke again.

"I cannot release too much information"

"Then tell me what you can!" She yelled fed up, but the computer only repeated itself.

"I cannot release too much information."

"Fine! Then what about friends? Family? Do I have any?" A silence passed before the voice spoke again.

"I only know of your father, my creator." Spencer hoped and prayed for another memory. It never came.

"Is he still, I mean, he's not dead right?"

"Information unknown, last scene leaving building two days ago." Spencer's head hung low. _'So he just left me?' _Her head shot up as a low growling was heard from a separate hallway. "Do we have a dog?" Spencer asked, before she was knocked down by a large…person?

"Get off' a me!" Spencer shouted as she attempted to shove the growling man off her. Finally, after getting frustrated, she brought her knees up to her chest and pounded her feet into the snarling mans stomach. The man flew across the room as Spencer shakily stood back up. She watched as the tall lanky man stood up as well. Something inside her clicked, her fists clenched and she waited for whatever the man was to attack her once more.

When he did rush at her she held her ground, and threw him up over her head and past her. While he was on the ground she kicked him hard making him fly up and to the side and hit the wall behind him. A loud growl escaped his lips as he stood up and a sense of thrill rushed through the blonds body. Instead of waiting Spencer charged at him. Mistake. He pulled her in by the arm and pinned her against the wall, attempting to bite her neck. Spencer thought fast and stomped on the crazed man's foot. He howled in pain and loosened his grip on Spencer's arms. The blond took advantage of this and flipped the brunette by his arm. A satisfying snap was heard followed by the mans scream. Spencer smiled and quickly snapped the mans neck. She stormed to the center of the room. "Ok, what the HELL was that?"

"Your duty." the computer answered.

"What do you mean my duty?"

"What you are here for." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Fine, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Behind you." the automated machine said. Before Spencer could ask something else had attacked her from behind. This one was different form the man before, it was stronger, its snarls more frightening, and it was slimy. Although Spencer couldn't see the things face she could hear the teeth snapping behind her.

"Gaah!" she screamed rolling over after head butting the monster. While the slimy thing was dazed she rose to her feet and got a good look at exactly what it was that had attacked her, definitely not human. Its skin was green and slimy, eyes as black as the night sky, attached to its arms where knife-like fingers.

"Shit!" Spencer yelled, her eyes wide, she ran as fast as she could towards the door that led to the bedroom she explored earlier. The beast followed her with an animal growl. It lunged at her as she entered the room and before it could get to her, Spencer slammed the door in its face. The blond locked the door hoping it would hold until she could reach the armoire in the back of the closet.

The pounding on the door was loud but Spencer's acing heart seemed louder. She scurried to the closet and raced to the back hearing the wooden door crash open and a lamp fall. "Come on!" She cried a tear escaping her eyes as she waited for the door to the armoire to open.

It was too slow and the green beast had her cornered. Spencer wondered what it was as it snarled mere inches from her. She kicked it hard, but unlike the crazed man it only rolled. That's when it attacked as well. Flipping back on all fours it charged at her, Spencer's only defense at the moment was the armoires doors that had finally opened. For some reason she heard the snarling stop, it was as if the creature vanished. Regaining her courage she peeked out from behind the armoires door, nothing. Taking the small break for granted she caught her breath and grabbed the silver handgun from the armoire.

Spencer left the other guns alone for most were too powerful. She waited in the closet thinking the slimy, sharp-fingered…thing would come for her again.

Five minutes later she convinced herself the thing was gone and started to make her way to the exit. She stopped hearing a drip coming from somewhere to her right. '_The bathroom.'_ she thought getting her p2k ready. She pointed it the way she saw the cops do it on CSI.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys its really short but its something right?

Creeping her way around the corner she peered into the bathroom. Her chest heaving, heart racing, eyes wide, she slowly peered into the pure white room still hearing the drop of something liquid hit the floor. She noticed it seemed to originate from the tub she woke up in. Spencer pointed her gun down towards the tub rushing up to it. Nothing was there. '_Duh it would be higher up.' _Spencer scolded herself as she pointed her gun to the ceiling. "What the…" there were holes up on the ceiling and suddenly a loud shrieking noise came from behind her. Spencer turned swiftly and shot once. The creature landed with one last animal-like sound. Spencer walked to the closet and loaded up with all the weaponry from the closet. She kept her SIGPro as her main weapon and hung a M4A1 assault rifle on her back. Spencer also placed two more handguns in gun straps that sat at her side. Two swords rested under the M4A1.

Spencer walked back into the main room and saw yet another man across the way. She pointed her gun and shouted, "Hey!" The man turned and looked at her. "Go to hell."

"Woah, WOAH, WOAH!" Chill!" The man screamed falling to the floor. Spencer walked up to him, the gun still pointed at his head.

"Who are you?" she asked standing just in front of his feet.

"G-Glenn, will you please get that gun out of my face?" He squealed . Spencer's arms rested at her side as Glenn slowly stood up and asked for the bonds name.

"Spencer." she says. Not a second after the windows explode and people dressed in commando gear stormed the house. "Check for others one of them yelled. Spencer had fallen to the floor when the windows shattered, her hands covered her head and her eyes were shut tight.

A warm hand was felt on her shoulder. Spencer looked up shaking as the man helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Spencer looked over at Glenn who was trying to fight one of the soldiers. "What are you doing?!" He yelled, Spencer could see anger in his blue eyes. The soldier, fed up with Glenn struggling, kicked the back of his knee causing his legs to buckle under him. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Miss." The soldier holding Spencer called. She returned her gaze back to him. "Are you alright?" He asked again. Spencer nodded her mouth hanging open. "Do you know you're name? Where you are?" The man asked.

"I'm Sp-Spencer." She stuttered. The man took off the mask hiding his face to reveal two sparkling green eyes and his dark black hair. He looked at the blond curiously. "Quite a collection of weaponry you have there." He said referring to Spencer's guns.

"If you saw what I just did you wouldn't be complaining." Spencer said coldly.

"Aiden! Can we switch! This ones more trouble than he's worth. The soldier whined holding Glenn down. Aiden smiled as he walked over to the two.

"What's going on!?" Glenn yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**been awhile i know and im sorry!**

"Keep quiet and maybe you'd find out." The soldier said, her foot pressing harder on Glenn's back. Spencer could tell the soldier was female. Her voice was raspy and although the uniform was bulky, the soldiers curves showed.

As if to prove Spencer correct, the soldier pulled off her mask and showed her face. Her features were hard but one look at Spencer and they seemed to soften. Spencer saw her go to say something but a crazed woman stopped her by pouncing on her. "Ashley!" Aiden screamed charging at the woman.

Spencer pulled her gun out and aimed prepared to shoot but she waited. Her body hesitated. Something came over her and instead of helping , she ran. They could handle the woman but what would come after Spencer wasn't so sure about.

Aiden yelled after her but she didn't stop until she had jumped and landed on the window sill. She paused. Aiden stared. Ashley shot. Then, Spencer was pulled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aiden yelled. Spencer didn't respond, she only shoved the man off her and rolled into a crouching stance shooting at a blurred figure. Ashley turned and faced the blond and whatever it was that she was shooting. After four shots a freakish figure lay flat on the ground and a green ooze puddled around it.

"What is that? Who are you people? What's going on?" Glenn yelled frantically.

"Can we just shut him up?" Ashley asked loudly. Aiden stood still staring at Spencer.

"We need to regroup and head to the lab." He said his green eyes still glued on Spencer's blue ones.

"Fine, I'll find them, and you can keep his mouth shut." Ashley said grabbing her gun tightly heading down a different hallway. Spencer watched her as Aiden kept his eyes on Spencer and Glenn's eyes on him. "Can you explain now?" Glenn asked. Aiden's eyes finally left Spencer's. "About three hours ago there was an incident in one of the Coastal labs. The power had gone out for just one minute unlocking all of the experiments in it. The experiments, being stronger and faster, killed all that had been in the lab." Aiden explained.

"So everything we just killed were experiments! The People? That woman?!" Spencer asked her voice raising. "Did the government know about this? They LET this happen?" she continued questioning. Aiden's face straightened, his eyes narrowed in on Spencer.

"The people volunteered. Doctors were trying to make a cure for a newly found disease, Lycodia. The government knew what was going on but not the results." Aiden explained further. A silence passed and Glenn had finally stood.

"Alright that still doesn't answer the who what and why's. As in who the heck are you guys, what are we supposed to do, and why are the THINGS heading here?" Glenn asked. His green eyes seemed to glow. Spencer was still in the state of shock and guilt from killing those people, even though she would have died if she hadn't.

"We're the security from the lab, meant to keep situations like this under control."

"Swell job your doing!" Glenn said sarcastically. Aiden was ready to knock the man out, but he kept his cool and continued. "You two can just stay put and listen to our orders. And as for the why, we're not sure, we think they go for the closest place with the most warmth, and again we don't know why." Aiden told them. The group turned as Ashley and a large group of other soldiers walked into the room

"Nothing sir, we searched the entire premises and still nothing." One told him. Aiden sighed and nodded.

"Alright we'll head for Miami's lab and search there, see how they're doing." Aiden said.

"Woah, we're going to where these things CAME from?" Glenn asked wide eyed.

The streets were barren, there was no traffic, noone walked the streets. A small breeze passed the group as three soldiers walked in front of Spencer, Glenn, and Aiden, while three stood in back watching the groups rear. "So we're heading to where these things are coming from?" Glenn asked once more, still getting ignored.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Spencer asked keeping up pace with Aiden.

"Well, see if they need help, se if everything is under control." Aiden explained. His eyes were glued to Ashley. No doubt worried for her. Spencer guessed the two had a thing together, they would tease each other, laugh, always seemed to steel glances at each other. Something had definitely been going on. The group reached a tall building surrounded by glass windows and glass doors. Cautiously the group stepped up to the glass doors storming the room like they had done at Spencer's house. "Clear!" One shouted and everyone else came in.

"Where is everyone?" Spencer asked. Her blue eyes saw no one behind the counter, no one sitting in seats, just no one around, it was deserted.

"So is this a good sign or a bad sign?" Glenn asked. His question as ignored and he was getting fed up.

"Drew head down to the south entrance, Jessica computers, and Frank Surveillance." Aiden ordered pointing to the camera's. Each nodded before doing there tasks. Spencer's eyes followed Ashley. She found the girl captivating, unique, beautiful. Every word that represented awe and beauty fit Ashley's description. "Spencer," Blue eyes met dark chocolate brown ones. "Spencer!"

"Huh," Spencer spoke startled

"You're going with me, Glenn, you're going with Ashley, an-"

"What, why do I get paired with him?" Ashley complained. Spencer smiled finding the question endearing somehow.

"Please don't make me go with her, I won't come back alive!" Glenn shouted.

"Fine! We switch, you happy?" Aiden yelled clearly annoyed. "Now Ashley and Spencer you check the second floor, Glenn and I will check the main floor, and you three," He pointed to a Hispanic female, a black and a white girl. "Check the basment but do not go into the labs, we secure the area first got it." Again all nodded before the group headed off into their respected search areas.


End file.
